Sig Rune
Member of the Supermoms, she's the "tank" of the team. She's the toughest physically, and wields powerful melee weapons. Sig Rune is a homage to "mythological"/"fantasy" superheroes, major influences being Wonder Woman and Thor, with a bit of Valkyrie, Red Sonja and Xena on the side. Biography Little is established about Sig Rune's biography as of now. Sigrun Odinsdottir, a teenage valkyrie, was sent to Midgard via a botched spell during a fight against an enemy. Not knowing how to get back to Asgard or even contact them, she had to somehow fit in the world of mortals. Feeling like a fish out of water in a society completely alien to her, the girl had trouble socializing, and acted very shy and awkward. When Sigrun came upon a wanted ad searching for members for a new teenage superhero team, she immediately applied, thinking they're all demigods like her. She was really disappointed when they turned out to be ordinary, albeit superpowered, mortals. However, after fighting alongside her new teammates, the Teen Queens, she found them as brave and heroic as Valhalla's einherjar. The Teen Queens' friendly and caring attitude rubbed off on her, and she started to mellow out and become more sociable. So when Sigrun finally managed to contact Asgard, she decided to stay in Midgard with her new friends. Asgard decided to grant her an official position of Asgard's envoy in Midgard, supplying her with their infinite riches to support her. Sigrun initially had no superhero name, but after a journalist misheard her name as "Sig Rune", she decided to adopt it as her official moniker. After the Teen Queens disbanded, she retired into the luxurious mansion she bought with Asgardian gold, and spent several years without contacting the outside world. However, she found out she misses human contact, and got in touch with her ex-teammates. They suggested she should find an ordinary job where she could spend time around people more. She chose to use her immense knowledge of history and mythology to become a teacher at the Sapphire City Magnet School. Working with children made her want a child of her own, so she adopted a boy named Alexander. Some time later, together with her ex-teammates, she formed the Supermoms. ''Appearances: Supermoms ##1-4, Star-Striker ##2-3, Star-Striker #5, Diva #1, Kaiju #1 (mentioned), Sig Rune ##1-2, Mend #2, Short #2, Holiday Special #1.'' Powers Sig Rune's valkyrie physiology is superior to mortals', compared to us she's superstrong and supertough. She also has some abilities humans don't have: she's able to fly, and has a "valkyrie sense". The latter is a radar-like sense that enables her to locate all fights and battles nearby, as well as "warriors" (e.g. soldiers, policemen, fire fighters, superheroes, etc.) in danger. In addition to those powers, she possesses vast arsenal of enchanted Asgardian weaponry, including a magical sword and a magical mace. The magical sword can cut through most materials and objects, even katanas. The mace can crush and destroy a lot, too, but can also decrease its weight and impact if Sig Rune wants the strike to be non-lethal and not that harmful. Costume Sig Rune's costume is just traditional Asgardian valkyrie battle garb. It consists of a bronze headband, leather fur-lined shoulder pads, bracers and boots, two bronze plates covering her breasts engraved with magical runes, a bronze (or bronze-studded) belt and two leather straps attached to its front and back sides. Some artists also draw bronze blacelets on her arms and legs. Sig Rune is the only Supermoms member who doesn't wear a mask of any kind. Instead, she wears a disguise in her civilian life – just a pair of glasses. Despite such a simple disguise, and despite other glaring similarities between Sig Rune and Sigrun Odinsdottir (similar-sounding names, tall and muscled stature, vast knowledge of history and especially war history and mythology, immense riches of unknown origin), almost no one has yet been able to put two and two together. This is probably a result of one of Sig Rune's magical Asgardian powers (possibly a sort of glamour). Personality While not as antisocial and awkward as she was as a teen, Sigrun still retains some of it, not feeling comfortable around mortals (except a few, including her teammates). Even around her friends, she's usually silent and stoic, her disposition only livening up in battles, which she enjoys greatly. Sigrun sometimes acts haughty and disdainful to mortals (again, except a select few) due to deep-rooted prejudice most Asgardians hold about the inhabitants of Midgard. She's also prone to misunderstanding Midgardian customs, with humorous results. Sigrun's love life is a mystery. No one's ever seen her with a man, or express any interest in getting together with one. Some theorize it's because Sigrun feels no mortal man could truly be a match for her. Some theorize there may be other reasons. Despite living, working and superheroing in the U.S., Sigrun is still an Asgardian subject. She's the only Supermoms member whose religious affiliation is known, being a devout practitioner of Norse pagan rites. Family Alexander Sigrunarsson Sigrun's son (adopted). Age: 15 years old. Sigrun pampers him a lot, but also pushes him into becoming what she sees as the only possible goal for a man: a strong mighty warrior. Alexander, however, is not quite thrilled by that. He has little interest in warriors or superheroes, much to his mother's chagrin. He likes to hang out with the slacker types, which Sigrun doesn't like. Recently, he has also become acquainted with Zoe Bushnell. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Star-Striker #3 (mentioned), Sig Rune ##1-2.'' Olivia Les Bien Age: early/mid 20s. While not related to Sigrun, Olivia is an integral part of Sigrun and Alexander's day-to-day life. Imported directly from France, this bubbly, cheerful and not-so-strict nanny makes sure Alexander is well-fed, well-behaved, and otherwise provided for. She was hired by Sigrun after the latter started working at school and couldn't spend that much time with her son. During these years, Olivia and her employer have slowly grown closer, and now they seem to be best friends. Though some people are concerned about Olivia's well-being: the poor girl seems to be so overworked, she doesn't have a time for a boyfriend! ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Sig Rune #1, Sig Rune #2 (mentioned), Short #2, Holiday Special (mentioned).'' Gallery Sigrune04.jpg|Original concept Sigrune01o.jpg|''Artist: Daniel Olsen'' sigrune02.png|''Artist: JMD'' sigrune01.jpg|''Artist: CL'' sigrune01g.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' Sig Rune in gym clothes olivia02.jpg|Sigrun and Olivia celebrating the holidays Links *Pictures of Sig Rune in her canon costume *Pictures of Sigrun Odinsdottir in civilian clothes *Full Sig Rune gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) *Sig Rune's family members gallery Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Magic